Stopping Stoppable
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Ron's going to announce "SOMETHING BIG" in front of the whole school. Bonnie's both nervous and curious as to what it is. Paranoia sets in and things take a turn for an unexpected twist... RonxBon AU [ONESHOT?][COMPLETE?]


**Stopping Stoppable**

It all happened so quickly that no one ever expected for things to turnout the way they did. Some thought that it was just a prank, some thought it was a scene from the twilight zone while others simply shrugged it off as a case of the crazies. Everyone had their own opinion, their own interpretation of what had happen. It could have been any of them. One or the other. But only two people really knew what went on and why it happened the way it did.

It all started that faithful Monday morning...

"Booyah!" Ron cheered as he quickly gathered his things and dashed for the door. Today is the day that he gets to announce the "BIG NEWS" and nothing's going to stop him from shouting it out for all the school to hear. It had been weeks in the making but announcing it today was surelly going to make it all worth it. Finally, today is the day, Ron thought.

"Catch you later, KP! Don't forget you need to be there!" Ron shouted back to Kim before completely disappearing from their sights. Kim couldn't help but smile as she watched her bestfriend animatedly dash out of the room while dodging their other classmates. It was a sight to see because just a couple of seconds ago, he was sleeping soundly and now he was running like his life depended on it.

"Seems like Stoppable finally broke." Bonnie bitchly commented with a snigger.

"Bonnie, that's not very nice." Tara told her bestfriend to which Bonnie simply answered by crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. They both knew what Bonnie really thought of Ron but she was just too concerned with her image that she wouldn't even dare show a little bit of her true feelings for him.

"Come on, Kim. We can't be late for Ron's "OFFICIAL" announcement." Monique said with matching air quotes as she gestured Kim to follow her out of the room. Kim didn't answer Monique, instead she just looked back at Bonnie and gave her an ear-to-ear grin.

"What you say now won't matter anymore anyway, after today that is." Kim left her words hanging as she quickly turned around and followed Monique out of the classroom. Tara didn't make anything of what Kim said but Bonnie was left standing in her spot as she contemplated what the redhead meant. She knew that something was up but she, for the life of her couldn't grasp what was going on. Kim's words then echoed inside her head in a loop. The words "after today" and "OFFICIAL" kept swimming in her thoughts and this was making her feel uneasy. And then it happened. The little green monster in her stirred awake with whispers of doubts seeding in both her mind and heart.

"Ron's not going to say what I think he's going to say, is he?" Bonnie quickly glanced at Tara in panic. Worry was very evident in her beautiful face. The blond who was walking beside her however could only simply shrug in reply. She knew that the only person who knows what it's trully about was none other than Ron himself. This however didn't sit well with Bonnie. For all she knew today might be the day that she has been dreading for all this time.

"Hell no!" Bonnie shouted in frustration before pulling out her phone and speed texting all her minions. She was determine to find Ron Stoppable at all cost and he is never going to make that announcement of his. Not one of those dreaded words, not one, not now and definitely not ever.

Ron continued his sprint around the school as he tried to look for friends that could help him gather all the other students into the cafeteria. His announcement is going to be so big that everyone needs to hear and would want to hear it. Lost in his own thoughts though, he didn't see the person the was coming out of the corner in front of him.

"Ouch." Ron groaned while rubbing the back of his head. The impact of the collission wasn't too severe that it would cause any injury but he still fell flat on his back and also got a large lump on his head from where it hit the floor.

"Are you okay, Ron?" A familiar voice asked.

Ron looked up and saw that the owner of the voice was none other than his friend Felix.

"Oh, hey Felix!" Ron greeted with a smile. Still massaging the lump forming on his head, he tried to stand up but ended up failing once more.

"Sorry about that, Ronman." Felix apologized as he tried to help Ron back on his feet. The other simply brushed off the incident and joked that he felt like he was superman today. Nothing was going to bring him down. Felix was about to comment that kryptonite could bring down superman but before he could comment, Ron remembered why he was running around. Felix listened intently to what Ron had to say and once he was finish explaining what he wanted to do, his friend simply nodded an okay and then headed for the opposite direction while Ron headed for the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Bonnie and Tara were discussing about the news that's been buzzing around. It's quite the gossip that everyone that's anyone has been talking about it. Thus causing Bonnie to worry if Ron's news is really what she thinks it is.

"Are you really sure, T? Like really,really,really sure?" Bonnie asked for the nth time. She had been pacing back and forth in front of her locker with her bestfriend and all they had been talking about for the past couple of minutes was about the "Big News" Ron was going to announce.

"I'm sure of it, B. Everyone's talking about it and from what I've gathered... Ron's going to give the big announcement during lunch today." Tara informed her bestfriend.

"Ugh! Where is he and why hasn't anyone informed me of his location?" Bonnie groaned in irritation as she checked her phone for the nth number of time. Everyone got her message earlier and said that they would help find him but no one has texted her yet that they've seen Ron. This was starting to make her worry and she definitely didn't like it as the possibility of what could happen was too much for her.

"You know what? We can just go to the cafeteria and wait for him to get there. We might even be able to get there before him." Tara suggested as she gently pulled on her bestfriend's hand. Bonnie was swayed by her bestfriend's idea. Without any resistance she quickly walked beside Tara and headed for the direction of the cafeteria.

"May I have everyone's attention please!" Ron shouted as he stood on top of the center table of the cafeteria. Heads started to turn as Ron called for their attention. Everyone was curious as to what Ron was going to say. He wasn't really the outspoken type and was more of a person that kept to himself and close friends so they were interested in knowing what he was going to say.

Bonnie heard him as she and Tara came closer to the cafeteria.

He was already there and was already calling everyone's attention. Her heart beated fast. Time was running out. Now all her dreams about her and Ron in a relationship are being threatened to fall apart. She needed to do something. She needed to go there and stop him before those wretched, unbearable words left his lips. Quickly, she kicked the door open and without any reservation, rushed towards where Ron was. She didn't have any time to think about what to do once she faces him and even care about what the people around them are going to say.

As she dashed for dear love life, everything around her seemed to have gone in slow motion. She could see Tara standing by the door that they have came in from, Kim sitting beside the table Ron was standing on and the rest of the students all around them that were staring in confusion.

"Nnnnnoooo!" She screamed as she both tried to get everyone's attention away from Ron and stop him from speaking any further. It shouldn't happen and she wouldn't let it. It couldn't and that's not how things are supposed to go. She wouldn't let those words leave Ron's lips. She wouldn't be able to bear it and she would rather socially die than go through with it.

"Don't you dare say a word, Stoppable! Don't you dare!" She threatened as she neared the table he was on. Ron was stunned by Bonnie's sudden entrance and her outburst only made him confused.

Complete silence blanketed the cafeteria as the drama unfolded between the two teens. Not a word was spoken and no one dared to move from their spot. Everyone clung onto the words that were being exchanged in front of them.

Bonnie was breathing heavily as she stopped just a couple of feet away from him while Ron stood clueless in his spot. He wasn't sure why Bonnie was acting the way she was and why she would stop him from announcing what he wanted to say. Surelly she didn't have anything against it, did she?

"Why are you stopping me, Bonnie?" Ron finally asked after what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know where he got the courage to talk but curiousity got the better of him. Question after question flooded his mind. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't figure out why Bonnie was acting this way.

"B-because..." Bonnie's reply trailed off as she wasn't sure how to answer him.

"Because what?" Ron asked.

She couldn't say it. Bonnie questioned herself if she was sure that she was going to say it out loud in front of everyone. All this people who have looked up to her as the Queen Bee of this school. Things will definitely change once she admits to Ron why she is doing this right now.

"Because what, Bonnie?" Ron repeated.

"Because I love you, you stupid idiot!" Bonnie shouted. Tears were already threatening to fall from her eyes but she tried to keep whatever image she had left. She wasn't going to show anyone this side of her. Crying is weakness and the Queen Bee was anything but weak.

Ron and everyone else around the cafeteria was shocked to hear her confession as no one expected it from her. There was an instance or two where Ron tried to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Seeing this, Bonnie felt that if she didn't vent out everything that she was keeping inside then there wasn't going to be another chance like this.

"I love you so much and I cannot just stay quiet while you announce to the world that you and Kim are going to be official. I can't accept that... no, I refuse to accept it. I love you more than she could ever do. Choose me, love me." She confessed and pleaded as the tears finally flowed down her cheeks. A collection of gasps were heard after her confession and soon afterwards the pool of students around them were a buzz as they whispered among themselves about the Queen Bee's confession.

"Y-you lo-love... m-me?." Ron stutteringly asked.

This question made Bonnie turn crimson with embarrasment, her gaze quickly shifting down to her feet. People would think that admitting it the first time was hard but saying it a second and a third time with the awareness and knowledge that all eyes in the room are staring at you was definitely a lot harder.

"Yes... I... love... you..." Bonnie replied in a whisper. It was more of an admittance to herself than an actual answer to Ron's question.

"I'm sorry?" Ron said. His ears must be playing tricks on him because for a second he thought he heard Bonnie say that she loves him. It couldn't be right, could it? Eager to confirm what's what, Ron jumped off the table and quickly approached the brunette. With each step he took forward, Bonnie took two steps back. He wanted to hold her, to stop her from running away, to have her tell him if it's true or if she's just messing with him. For too long has he had a crush on her, for too long had she simply been that impossible dream and yet here and now, she was telling him that she loves him.

Lost in his own sea of thoughts, Ron didn't notice Bonnie move from her spot. Before he could catch up to her thought, Bonnie had already quickly spun around and dashed out of the cafeteria. Leaving in her tracks a room filled with unwanted spectators and an even more confused Ron.

"Follow her." Kim said as she gently pushed Ron from behind.

"Go catch her tiger." Tara seconded Kim's encouragement.

Ron didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, he sprinted towards the direction Bonnie took off to and exited the cafeteria only to be surprised that the person he is trying to chase is standing at the end of the hallway. He wasn't sure if she was waiting for him or if she was just catching her breath but this was good. Now he can finally get the answer he was looking for. It was just the two of them now in this empty hallway outside the cafeteria. There were no more eyes looking at them, no more ears that were listening and definitely no more chatters buzzing around. It was just him and Bonnie.

Ron was about to walk towards her when Bonnie found courage, courage to face her fears. She mentally prep'd herself. She is Bonnie Rockwaller and no matter what he says to her, whether if he returns her love or not, she will take it like a real Rockwaller.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Ron asked as he stopped just a short distance in front of her. Bonnie didn't say a word, instead she just nodded her head and then focused her eyes on her feet.

Ron couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips. Slowly and cautiously he reached for her hands, afraid that if he rushed things, he might lose the girl in front of him. As soon as his fingers touched her hand, he felt her tense up but then immediately relax.

Gently, he cupped both of her small femine hands with his. This is really happening Ron thought as he looked deep into Bonnie's beautiful eyes. It is so mezmerizing that slowly he unconciously leaned his head forward, his lips looking to take hers.

That was when Bonnie pulled her hands away from his.

"Are you really okay with this?" Bonnie nervously asked, her back towards Ron. For all the years they have known each other, she had bullied him. Bullied him not because she wanted to but because she couldn't show him how she trully felt. That was the only way she can be close to him especially with him being friends with her rival Kim Possible. It was the only way or at least that's what she always told herself.

There was a few moments of silence between them after her question. Ron didn't immediately answer but instead he slowly closed the gap between them. She wasn't running away anymore. Instead she was just standing there, waiting for him. Finally, Ron thought to himself.

"Of course, there's nothing more I have ever wanted than to love you and be by your side." Ron confessed as he wrapped his arms around her. Upon hearing his reply, Bonnie was relieved. He loves her just as much as she loves him. Soon she just melted into his embrace and just like two matching puzzle pieces, she fit perfectly in his arms.

"I love you, Ron Stoppable." Bonnie muttered as she slowly leaned her face towards his, her lips looking to taste his.

"I love you too, Bonnie Rockwaller." Ron answered just before their lips touched.

Time seemed to have stopped for the both of them. Feelings of butterflies and fireworks bursting filled their being. It was just her and him, no one else mattered. They were in their perfect bubble and that was all they need. It would have lasted longer if not for Bonnie's curiousity. As they broke apart from their kiss which felt like a lifetime but was honestly just a minute or so, Bonnie looked into Ron's eyes and asked him the question that had been eating her since he said he loves her.

"Are you happy that I stopped you from announcing to the whole school that you and Kim are going to be officially dating?" Bonnie asked, blush very evident on her cheeks. This made Ron raise an eyebrow at her question. Bonnie was puzzled by his reaction and mixed emotion stirred in her as she watched his facial expression change from puzzled, to surprised and then finally to one of realization. Ron couldn't help the huge grin that was forming on his face. He finally realized what happened back at the cafeteria and what was happening now.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed after Ron explained that he was supposed to have announced earlier at the cafeteria that he was going to throw a huge party at his house because his parents will be out of town, not the news that she heard about him and Kim official dating.

"A party! You were going to announce a house party at your place and not about you and Kim?!" Bonnie shouted indisbelief. She could feel her whole body heat up from embarrasment. How could she have put herself in such a situation? Everyone saw and heard her confession. All of that because she got paranoid.

"Uhm... Yeah." Ron replied, feeling both nervous and confused but a cute smile was plastered on his face.

"Gah!" Bonnie groaned as she pulled on his hand, dragging him out towards the parking lot of the school. They were both unaware that two shadows were smiling at them from their hiding spot. Their plan was a complete success and no one was the wiser.

"We so bagged it." Tara proudly said from beside Kim.

"I told you it would go as planned." Kim confidently replied.

**A/N:**

Just a little warm up.. Too rusty so I'm trying to get the old juices flowing and the fingers working.. Hope you like this small diversion of mine.. :D Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
